


You’re beautiful, by the way

by nolu



Series: jatp fics [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shor, slightly cheesy but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: Luke and the phantoms have a little surprise for julie when she gets home from school
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: jatp fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	You’re beautiful, by the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue-drarry-drarry-blue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blue-drarry-drarry-blue).



“Hey Julie!” Luke jumped off the couch as Julie arrived home from school, a grin on his face. “Look what the boys and I learned!”  
In his hands, he held up a laptop, open to a music video. “We figured out how to internet! Kind of.”  
“Yeah! This song slaps!” Alex said from the couch.  
Julie laughed, and picked the laptop up out of Luke’s hands. “I see you’re learning slang from Willie again.” She told Alex, who blushed in response. “And good for you guys, but next time you play with something breakable maybe leave it on a flat surface?”  
“Sorry,” Luke said, still smiling. “But you should listen to that one.”  
“You say it like I haven’t already. That’s a classic!” Julie pressed play on the laptop, the familiar lyrics pouring out.  
She grabbed a water bottle, using it as a microphone. _“You’re insecure, don’t know what for, you’re turning heads when you walk through the do-oh-or,”_ The four of them danced around the garage, the music blaring and their voices ringing clear. Luke and Reggie didn’t bother grabbing their instruments, settling for air guitars. They switched off, letting each member of the band have their own solo moment. Julie lost herself to the music, completely missing the underlying tension in Luke’s shoulders.  
Without warning, Reggie and Luke shared a look before poofing out, leaving only Julie and Luke in the garage.  
Julie looked around, worry covering her face. Luke turned to Julie, unfazed. Their eyes met, and neither broke eye contact. With a start, Julie realized that this had been planned beforehand. She challenged him, the pair harmonizing the solo. _“Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell, you don’t know, oh oh,”_ He smiled shyly at her, causing her to blush. _H“You don’t know you’re beautiful!”_  
Outside of the garage, Alex and Reggie watched from the window. Alex shook his head lovingly. “I see chemistry.”  
Reggie and Alex poofed back in, just in time for the chorus. _“Right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe you don’t know, oh oh, you don’t know you’re beautiful,”_ The guys shared a triumphant look, while Julie stood, her mouth half open in a “O”  
Alex and Reggie backed off again for the last line. Luke walked up to Julie, their lips only inches apart. _“You don’t know you’re beautiful, oh oh, that’s what makes you beautiful”_  
As the song ended, the guys all had matching expressions, waiting for Julie’s reaction.  
“So,” Luke asked, only mildly flustered. He was almost vibrating with anticipation. “What do you think?”  
“We practiced all day!” Reggie called from the back. Luke turned to look at him, a “Shh don’t tell her” look on his face.  
“I think,” Julie started, her cheeks flushed and a smile plastered on her face. She tip-toed and ruffled Luke’s hair. “It was very sweet.”  
“Yeah!!” The boys did a celebratory dance (more of a collective jump, really), before Luke stopped and turned back to Julie. He blushed as he leaned in and whispered, “You’re beautiful, by the way.” She could hear the sincerity in his voice. “In case you didn’t get the message.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed? find me on tumblr @ghostreginald


End file.
